


Sleeping with Ghosts

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-07
Updated: 2004-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After “Origin”, Illyria comes back with Wesley to his apartment, and she is surprised by the human emotions she never thought she could feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

A/N: I know Illyria assumes Fred’s shape only in “The Girl in Question” but I wanted to use this in the story . 

Tired, Wesley came back to his apartment. Everything that happened that day had drained him. 

He thought when he broken the Orlon Window, he could bring back Fred. But he only brought back painful memories. 

Illyria was with him once more. She was alone and had nowhere to go. So, Wes agreed to take care of her. 

Wesley was exhausted and decided to take a long hot bath. Illyria, curious like always, cocked her head, very intrigued when she saw him separate some towels and clean clothes. 

 

“What are you going to do?” She asks   
“Take a bath. I’m very tired.”  
“This will make your body rest?”  
“Yes. It will. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

While Wesley took his bath, Illyria observed him, very curious – the noise of the shower, the smoke that came from the box and, most of all, Wesley’s body. 

Without Wesley noticing her, she went inside the bathroom very slowly and took off her armor. She was completely naked. 

She entered in the shower, surprising Wesley. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I feel the way you look at me, Wesley. You have desire for this body. Your body warms for me.”   
“It’s not for you. It’s for Fred”   
“I can fix that!”

And Illyria assumed Fred’s shape, completely shocking Wesley. 

“How do you do that?”  
“It's a simple modulation of my form. I appear as I choose. And Fred is the shell I’m in, so it’s easy for me to assume her shape.”   
“No… No … I can’t do this. It’s wrong… I can’t.” 

Suddenly, Illyria started to caress Wesley’s body, touching his arms, his chest, and his penis. 

“I know you have desire for this body, Wesley. You can’t resist any longer.” 

And she was right. Wesley couldn’t control his own desires anymore. After all he was a man and a human. This was torture for him. So, he finally gave up and started to kiss Illyria. 

Despite them being under the shower, her body was cold. But he didn’t care. He had desire for that body and started to touch the perfect skin of Fred’s body that now served as Illyria’s shell. He can’t resist to her. And she kept provoking him. 

Illyria never felt like this before. Wesley was the first human who ever had sex with her, but she liked the experience. It was something new she was learning about humans. They loved to have intercourse.

Wesley stopped the kiss and opened the box’s door, taking Illyria to his room. 

“Why did we stop?”  
“It’s difficult to move in there” 

Still naked and completely wet, they jumped into Wesley’s bed.

Wesley had never thought about it before, but Illyria was very sexy. Maybe it was the fact she wore Fred’s form. The fact was that Illyria was very curious. And with that, she learned fast. Very fast. 

The moves she was doing, the places she touched, the actions she executed – it was amazing. Wesley doubted that Fred would have the courage to do any of that. 

Wesley moaned with pleasure. Illyria made him completely crazy, but she still wasn’t satisfied. When they finished the first time, she demanded more and more until Wesley was completely drained. 

“That’s enough, Illyria!” He ordered   
“Why?”   
“Why? You never get tired?”  
“No. I want more. I want to explore it further.”  
“I thinking you explored enough.” 

I can grow  
In spite of all you know  
You might not recognize me tomorrow  
Yes I can change  
In spite of all they say  
Become something strange and beautiful  
Like joy, like joy  
(Liz Phair - Firewalker)

Illyria returned to her blue form, making Wesley realize what he did. 

“Oh my god. What I done?” 

Wesley headed back to the shower to take another bath and try to forget what he did, but Illyria followed him and got under the shower with him again. She loved the sensation of the water on her body. It was very refreshing. Wesley noticed that she still was blue. No blue stain came off in the water, and that was very weird. 

“Why you still blue?”  
“This is a stain of my breed. All the old kings and gods have it. It showed that we are very important and we must be respected and worshipped.”   
“I see.” 

He was observing Illyria, and despite her tough way, she still was adorable. And how couldn’t she be? She had Fred’s face, Fred’s body. But she wasn’t Fred. Wesley kept reminding himself of that. But it was impossible because the demon continued to provoke him. He wasn’t sure, but he had the feeling she was starting to feel human emotions, like love, even though she told him she no longer had feelings. 

That was very strange to Wesley because he never imagined he could have desire for Illyria. Maybe it was because she looked like Fred, even with her blue skin. And that was very hard for him. She kept touching him and caressing his body. It was impossible to resist. 

This time, it was Illyria who brought him to his room where she pulled him to the bed and jumped over him. 

“Now, pleased me!”  
“You are very daring!”  
“And you are very insolent. I should cut your tongue out with my own hands!”  
“But you won’t!” he smiles at her  
“I won’t. Now that I have discovered the pleasure that humans give to each other, I want to feel this. I like this new sensation. I like to feel you inside me.”

And with a smile, she looks to his lap.

“It’s very impressive.” 

They had sex several more times. The heat of their bodies was enough to make them practically combust. Wesley was satisfied, but he wasn’t happy. This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Fred. 

Illyria got up and put her armor. She was finally pleased, and that was a hard thing to do – please the God-King. When she went to the living room, Wesley finally put on his clothes but decided to lie back down in the bed. Thinking about what he did with Illyria, he fell asleep.

He dreamed about Fred again. He kept dreaming about her the last few weeks, ever since she died. She was so beautiful and was still in the same dress she had been wearing when she died. 

“Wesley, I know you can’t remember. But you will. Sooner or Later. I’m closer than you imagine. Don’t give up. You must keep searching. If you look under the surface, you will find the answer. Don’t forget. This is only the first layer. If you look in the others layers, you will find me.” 

Wesley woke up very scary. Fred kept haunting his dreams. She wanted warning him about something, but he didn’t understand what was. Was it related to Illyria? To Wolfram & Hart? To Angel? He didn’t know, but he intended to find out.


End file.
